


Candlelight Touches

by staryclown



Category: EXO (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, I made a moodboard for this, I'd like some credit if you do, M/M, Sort Of, interpret the rings how you want, this was inspired by a prompt generator, you can build a full fic off this idc, you'll understand what I meant by that once you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: uuuuuh I wrote this really quick and it's horribly short, but it's more of a prompt thing to be built upon (idk if I ever will, though. you can though.)





	Candlelight Touches

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @staryclown if ya wanna build on this, bc I'd love to read it if you do!

freelance knights xukun and yixing, who like winding down in the summer evenings with their bedroom windows open, armor off and shirtless, half cuddling in soft candlelight.

xukuns pale, well built. his arms are his slimmest part, and he wears a simple silver chain around his wrist. he keeps his sword hilt strapped around his waist, the rapier sheathed and safe. his head is on yixings stomach, eyes half closed as he admires how his lovers stomach moves with each breath. his legs intertwined with the others, enjoying his silent comfort. hands splayed across his chest and stomach, one tracing the skin aimlessly. scars line his skin. one dragged down his arm, from a battle fought half dressed. one sliced diagonally, shoulder blade to hip, from a sparring match took too far. a small one, flicked across his cheekbone,from a close call with a throwing knife. a scar across the front of his neck, from before he ever was a knight. theres a silver earring, with the smallest sapphire dangling off it, pierced into his ear. 

yixing. warmer, honey toned skin, with countless scars. too many to talk about, really. patches and gatherings of skin that are...not scars, too pale to be tan lines. spread across his collar bones, back, and his stomach. covering his right cheek, connected to the same spots on the clavicle. across his back. a whole leg of pigment lost to the vitiligo.  
light birthmarks and moles, spotted across his neck and back. he wears a silver chain around his neck, two simple silver bands strung on it. one of those rings, containing a small sapphire, inlaid in the metal. his broadsword, nearby. sheathed and ready to be used. he's tracing his fingers along xukuns back, following the scar there. his eyes are closed, and he's got a relaxed smile.  
they talk in hushed voices. not because they're afraid of someone hearing, though. no, they just like the quiet feeling. but they are afraid that if they are too loud, the calm company they've aquired will shatter.

they're happy, and safe. which is all they could ask for.


End file.
